<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O tempo todo/Bem ali by ereristy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465472">O tempo todo/Bem ali</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereristy/pseuds/ereristy'>ereristy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ererictober, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereristy/pseuds/ereristy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi foi "obrigado" a sair com alguém aleatório no Tinder, pois depois de um acidente o homem nunca mais havia sido o mesmo e seus amigos estavam muito preocupados e tentando todos os métodos possíveis para tentar fazê-lo melhorar um pouco.</p><p>「 Ererictober ⭑ Dia 30 ⭑ Dor 」<br/>「 EreRiren Week ⭑ Dia 9/11 ⭑ First Date/Confession 」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ererictober</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O tempo todo/Bem ali</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bem atrasada pro Ererictober, mas consegui misturar os temas então trouxe hoje...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Hange</span>
  <span>, sério isso? Tinder? Onde fica o meu orgulho? Reputação? Vergonha na cara? Senso do ridículo? Respeito e amor próprio? — Levi reclamou mais uma vez, era provavelmente a décima vez que o homem insistia, mas a mulher não lhe dava ouvidos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Levi, todo mundo usa </span>
  <span>Tinder</span>
  <span> hoje em dia, não é como um site de paqueras de 2005, ninguém vai te julgar! E outra, o cara que deu super like em você é UM  PUTA GOSTOSO! — A mulher fez seu ponto e checou mais uma vez o horário, tinha que conseguir manter Levi distraído até a hora combinada que o carinha do </span>
  <span>Tinder</span>
  <span> chegaria para eles saírem juntos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sinceramente... Petra, me ajuda aqui! Você tinha que ser a pessoa que impede a Hange de me vender como um prostituto! — A moça não conseguiu reagir melhor do que abrir e fechar a boca algumas vezes e olhar para a morena mais alta pedindo socorro com o olhar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Ninguém te vendeu aqui, pelo amor de Deus! — Hange respondeu em tédio revirando os olhos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Ninguém me vendeu AINDA!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Ok, Levi. A gente se preocupa com você, beleza que sair com um estranho não é a melhor terapia do mundo, mas cara, você precisa sair de casa, conhecer novas pessoas... — Isabel começou a se pronunciar saindo da cozinha com seu namorado, </span>
  <span>Farlan</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Transar! Quando foi a última vez que você saiu com alguém? Eu sei que o acidente foi feio, mas cara, você ainda existe, não dá pra fingir que não só porque ganhou uma aposentadoria de merda. — O loiro completou, fazendo Levi abrir a boca em choque.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso não tem nada a ver com sexo! Não importa quão gostoso ele seja, rola não cura TEPT* — Levi apontou antes de tentar sair da sala, mas sendo impedido pela mão leve de Petra no seu pulso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Levi, por favor, é só um encontro e você só precisa tentar fingir que tá tudo bem até finalmente estar, as pessoas não melhoram do dia pra noite, e demora ainda mais se ficar enfurnado num apartamento. — A ruiva mais nova, Petra, tentou explicar ao homem.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu </span>
  <span>tô</span>
  <span> cansada, Levi! Esse não é você, eu não posso nem imaginar como é perder a mãe e parte da visão num mesmo acidente, mas eu </span>
  <span>tô</span>
  <span> cansada de te ver definhar aqui, o seu jeito não deu certo, vamos tentar o meu dessa vez. Beba, vá pra cama com alguém e esqueça os problemas. — Hange disse batendo as mãos na mesa de centro, fazendo o pequeno vaso com flores falsas tremer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês ao menos mostraram uma foto atual pra ele? Eu não quero ter que lidar com a cara de decepção... — Perguntou em desistência.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não se preocupe, ele sabe da cicatriz e ainda assim deu super like, ele deve ser um cara legal, Levi... — Isabel explicou.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Ou tem uns fetiches estranhos... — Farlan pensou alto e Levi deixou um riso curto escapar, pois havia cogitado a mesma coisa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não querendo lançar um BDSM pra cima de mim, essa coisa deixou de ser sexy quando aquele Grey de merda apareceu... — Brincou deixando o clima na sala um pouco mais leve.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dois dias antes</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Eren</span>
  <span>? — </span>
  <span>Armin</span>
  <span> chamou batendo na porta do quarto do amigo, pelo o que o loiro sabia, por aquela hora o rapaz estaria acordado fingindo que não existe. Infelizmente, Eren há pelo menos dois anos mal saía do quarto do pequeno apartamento que dividiam junto também da irmã adotiva do outro. — </span>
  <span>Eren</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Mikasa</span>
  
  <span>tava</span>
  <span> no </span>
  <span>Tinder</span>
  <span> sabe... e a gente achou uma coisa que talvez possa te animar... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Pelo amor de Deus, </span>
  <span>Armin</span>
  <span>! Você sabe melhor que ninguém que eu não vou sair por aí transando com qualquer um. Eu só quero ele, por favor, não me vem com essa merda. — Falou num tom rouco e embargado de culpa e dor, o mais velho até precisou engolir seco se sentindo horrível por não ter ido direto ao ponto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Mikasa</span>
  <span> achou ele no </span>
  <span>Tinder</span>
  <span>, assim, até pensei que podia ser um fake, mas a foto aparece a- — Armin foi cortado por </span>
  <span>Eren</span>
  <span> abrindo a porta subitamente e correndo chamando pela irmã.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Mikasa</span>
  <span>! Onde tá? — Eren chamou quase perdendo a paciência.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Calma, </span>
  <span>tô</span>
  <span> criando um perfil pra você! — A moça respondeu calmamente, como se o surto eufórico do rapaz fosse algo comum.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, ele não pode saber que sou eu ou ele não vai aceitar! Fora que isso deve ser coisa da Hange ou da Isabel, eu conheço ele o suficiente pra saber que essa é a última coisa que ele faria. Ninguém pode saber que sou eu! Elas são péssimas mentirosas. — Explicou como se ditasse ordens e a morena apenas acenou positivamente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Lado positivo é que você mudou muito nos últimos anos, tipo... A última vez que ele te viu você usava aquele corte meio Justin e não passava de 1,75m... — O loiro pontuou, e verdade seja dita, Eren nunca mais havia visto ninguém do grupo social de Levi, então era bem provável que não fossem o reconhecer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Falou o cara que usava </span>
  <span>chanel</span>
  <span>, fora que meu cabelo não era nem minimamente parecido com o daquele cara. — Se defendeu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas por vias das dúvidas, o bigode fica. — Mikasa completou a linha de pensamento, mudando o assunto antes que os dois começassem mais uma briga, afinal, ultimamente isso era tudo que Eren e Armin faziam.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele odeia bigode! — Eren protestou.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Você mesmo disse que nem é ele por trás da conta, Hange só vai ver você sem camisa e dizer ‘É esse!’, então qual o problema?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Foda-se, eu tiro se ele aceitar sair comigo... — Se deu por vencido.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Agora </span>
  <span>pras</span>
  <span> fotos, por favor, sabe... Você tá todo suado, tava malhando de novo? — Mikasa tentou pedir indiretamente que Eren fosse tomar um banho.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, não tenho muito o que fazer... — Deu de ombros, entendendo o recado e indo buscar sua toalha.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, não deixe que voltar pra faculdade seja uma opção, por favor. — Armin respondeu ironicamente, dando as costas para sair do cômodo irritado com a irresponsabilidade do amigo, ainda que entendesse que ele estava passando por um momento complicado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— EREN, NÃO SE ENXUGUE! — A morena gritou pensando que talvez pudesse usar algum apelativo pra convencer Hange a dar Like no Eren pelo Levi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Atualmente</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O interfone tocou se fazendo ser ouvido por todo o apartamento, no mesmo instante Levi voltou a </span>
  <span>ter receios e querer dar pra trás. Nunca foi sobre sexo, ou sobre estar traumatizado, era também sobre a vida que tinha antes de tudo ter acontecido. </span>
  <span>Principalmente o moreno de olhos verdes por quem nutria uma paixão secreta, mesmo moreno de olhos verdes que ele bloqueou em todas as redes sociais e mandou se foder na última vez que o viu, alguns dias depois de receber alta.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nunca fora sua intenção </span>
  <span>afastar um dos poucos amigos que tinha, ainda mais por sua conexão com Eren ser completamente diferente da que tinha com os outros, parte por ser apaixonado pelo rapaz, parte porque ele era provavelmente o único que realmente o entendi</span>
  <span>a, mas ao ver seu próprio reflexo em frente ao espelho, como pod</span>
  <span>er</span>
  <span>ia deixar que Eren se aproximasse de algo tão feio?</span>
  <span> Como poderia quando o rapaz era estonteante e chamava atenção por onde ia? Como poderia quando sabia que Eren tinha literalmente modelos dando em cima dele? Ele poderia lidar com toda rejeição e </span>
  <span>julgamento do mundo, mas </span>
  <span>não conseguiria se fosse Eren, o seu Eren o olhando com nojo, </span>
  <span>o seu Eren o evitando, o seu Eren lentamente sumindo da sua vida. Então na primeira visita do moreno, tratou de fazer o favor de </span>
  <span>tirá-lo de sua vida como se tira um band-aid. Rápido e de uma vez só.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Depois daquele dia nunca mais ouviu do rapaz, pelo menos não diretamente. No início ainda ouvia Isabel e Petra conversarem sobre Eren ter perguntado sobre ele</span>
  <span>, ou sobre como não parecia mais o mesmo rapaz de antes. Com o tempo tudo desapareceu, foi como se o Yeager nem existisse mais, ninguém nem ao menos </span>
  <span>parecia se lembrar. E Levi queria perguntar, mas que direito tinha quando foi ele quem o expulsou de sua vida? Mas por Deus, ele queria ao menos saber se o rapaz estava bem, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria, pois não queria saber de quão bem Eren estaria indo sem ele, quando ele mal conseguia escovar os dentes sem lembrar </span>
  <span>do outro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eram essas suas razões para querer fugir do estranho em sua porta, suas razões para começar a chorar sem que ninguém notasse quando viu que Petra já estava abrindo a porta e deixando o homem entrar.</span>
  <span> Tudo que conseguiu conferir em meio as lágrimas é que de fato o homem era</span>
  
  <span>a</span>
  <span>lto</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>forte</span>
  <span>, mas os cabelos compridos que havia visto nas fotos estavam presos num coque</span>
  <span>. Foi preciso apenas um olhar em sua direção para que suas pernas tremessem, de olhos arregalados e engolindo o choro imediatamente, Levi começou a dar leves passos para trás antes que correr para seu quarto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Levi, NÃO! — Eren gritou enquanto corria atrás do homem pelo apartamento, não demorando para alcança-lo quando quase teve a porta fechada em sua cara, mas havia conseguido segurar por pouco.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Eren</span>
  <span>, vá embora! Não era pra você estar aqui! — Respondeu tentando fechar a porta que </span>
  <span>Eren</span>
  <span> segurava. — Solte antes que eu machuque você, por favor. —</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Agora você se preocupa em me machucar, Levi? Que tal voltar dois anos e ter essa consideração quando me expulsou da sua vida?! — Respondeu com escárnio.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Me desculpa, ok? O que foi esse showzinho? Vingança? Ótimo, já teve então vá embora e na ida leve aqueles vermes com você. — Levi rebateu irritado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eren teve que travar a mandíbula para não xingar, lembrava muito bem que Levi sempre fora assim, do tipo que assume o que quer e nunca escuta os outros, mas dessa vez ele estava puto, magoado e não sairia dali sem que os dois lavassem a roupa suja.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Empurrando a porta com um pouco mais de força, Eren conseguiu derrubar Levi e entrar no quarto, o trancando em seguida e se abaixando para ajudar o menor a se levantar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Desculpe, não foi minha intenção que você caísse... — Admitiu antes de puxar o homem e o abraçar forte.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Levi definitivamente havia perdido algo</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>por que diabos Eren estava o abraçando como se nunca fosse soltá-lo? Por que era tão bom estar </span>
  <span>sendo espremido contra aquele peitoral, sentindo aquele cheiro nostálgico?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu senti tanto a sua falta, seu babaca egoísta do caralho! Eu era só um moleque apaixonado e você teve que pisar no meu coração do pior jeito... — </span>
  <span>Eren</span>
  <span> começou logo sentindo a garganta fechar pela vontade de chorar, mas só teria essa oportunidade, então era melhor conseguir falar. — Eu nem queria que você correspondesse, você sempre foi demais pra mim, mas eu já era grato por poder ficar perto, porra... — Deu uma pequena pausa para conseguir respirar, por alguma razão seus pulmões pareciam estar completamente secos. — Eu </span>
  <span>tava</span>
  <span> satisfeito em ser só seu amigo, mas nem isso eu realmente era pra você... Porra, Levi, fala alguma coisa! Você me deve isso! Eu passei todo esse tempo trancado num quarto sentindo sua falta, você me deve isso!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eren... — Chamou enquanto se agarrava à camisa dele. Sua mente girava e ele sentia que podia vomitar por processar tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo, mas Eren o afastou para segurar seu rosto em suas palmas grandes, Levi nem se lembrava de Eren ser tão grande assim.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que você...? — Começou, mas foi interrompido pelo nó em sua garganta e o aperto no peito que se mostravam mais persistentes que nunca, ainda mais quando sentiu as mãos do mais velho subirem até seu rosto, o puxando para baixo de repente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Levi queria se xingar e dava toda razão do mundo para os xingamentos que recebera do mais novo, ele era de fato um babaca egoísta, ele realmente só pensava em si mesmo, tanto que nunca havia notado que o outro correspondia </span>
  <span>seus sentimentos</span>
  <span> e ele havia demorado tanto pra tomar aquela simples atitude de beijar o seu Eren</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda que fosse o pior beijo do mundo, pois ambos estavam uma bagunça de sentimentos, mágoas e lágrimas, e nenhum dos dois estava realmente esperando aquilo, mas Levi podia dizer que foi puro impulso, que todos os átomos do seu corpo de repente </span>
  <span>tivessem sido atraídos para a boca do maior como se fossem polos opostos de um ímã</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> Aquele também tivera sido o melhor beijo do mundo, pois os dois esperavam </span>
  <span>isso há muito tempo, mesmo que tenham desistido por medo da rejeição.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não vai se livrar dessa com um beijo, Levi! — Eren reclamou assim que os dois se separaram em busca de ar. Os dois ficaram alguns instantes próximos, tentando voltar ao normal.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu posso explicar, mas pode ser depois? Eu realmente não </span>
  <span>tô</span>
  <span> me sentindo bem, eu já tava bem mal antes de saber que era você porque me senti traindo você... — Levi admitiu depois de um certo tempo, fazendo Eren concordar com a cabeça.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Você quer ir comer? Acho que o pessoal já deve ter ido embora... — Sugeriu indo em direção à porta para destrancá-la, vendo os amigos de Levi tentarem se dispersar naturalmente sem nenhum sucesso. — Esqueça, eles estão </span>
  <span>ai</span>
  <span> fora ouvindo tudo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vão embora! — Levi gritou e puxou </span>
  <span>Eren</span>
  <span> para sua cama. — Tudo bem se a gente só ficar aqui... Conversando...? — Perguntou um pouco receoso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro... — Eren concordou, sentando na cama, lado a lado com o mais velho.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Algum dia para de doer tanto assim? — Perguntou alcançado a mão do de olhos verdes, a apertando levemente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está falando da sua mãe? — Perguntou e viu o outro assentir com a cabeça. — </span>
  <span>Não, a dor não melhora sabe... Mas por um tempo eu tive uma pessoa que me fazia focar em outras coisas, infelizmente não tenho mais. — Respondeu sem conseguir encarar o menor ao seu lado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Desculpa... — Ia começar, mas Eren o interrompeu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— É por isso que eu não posso te perdoar com apenas um beijo, você era tudo pra mim, meu porto seguro, a pessoa que me mantinha de pé, o amor da minha vida, meu melhor amigo! E você me dispensou como se eu fosse um nada, me xingou, me humilhou, me mandou embora, me bloqueou em todos os lugares... Eu só queria saber como você estava, se você precisava conversar, se você... Qualquer coisa sabe... — Eren sentia seu peito mais leve cada vez que falava, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia uma ardência horrível nos olhos, sabia que não demoraria muito até chorar novamente ali de forma patética.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Eren</span>
  <span>, eu era apaixonado por você, por favor, se coloca no meu lugar-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Me tratou daquele jeito sendo apaixonado por mim, imagina se me odiasse, né?! — Interrompeu com ironia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Eren</span>
  <span>, eu </span>
  <span>tô</span>
  <span> horrível, e eu </span>
  <span>tava</span>
  <span> até pior antes! Você sempre foi completamente lindo, eu não queria ver você, de todas as pessoas, me olhando com pena ou nojo. — Levi estava novamente com lágrimas nos olhos, mas ao ver isso Eren só sentiu raiva.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vá tomar no cu! Você não tinha o direito de escolher por mim o que eu ia sentir, você não tinha o direito de admitir as coisas com base na sua cabeça de merda! Eu tenho uma mente própria, você tinha que ter vindo me encarar e não fugir como um covarde! Esse não é o homem por quem me apaixonei!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eren, eu fiquei com medo ok? Com medo de perder a única coisa que tinha me restado!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— E pra não perder você joga fora, caralho? Você não tinha o mínimo apego por mim, Levi. Me dói pra caralho saber que o Armin tava certo, você nunca se importou de verdade, por isso foi tão fácil pra você superar. Enquanto eu fui um idiota, larguei a faculdade pra não ver seus amigos, porque eu já não tinha cara pra perguntar sobre você e receber respostas vagas dizendo que era melhor eu me afastar. Então é, eu me afastei, passei dois anos sem sair de casa, só sendo um peso pra minha irmã, tudo isso porque me apaixonei por um idiota insensível que nunca deu a mínima pra mim, mas foi bom vir aqui e esclarecer, agora eu acho que posso tentar esquecer isso tudo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Eren</span>
  <span>, por favor! Eu tava com medo de ser rejeitado por você, eu sei que eu fiz merda... Eu, eu sei que eu não tinha... O direito... </span>
  <span>Eren</span>
  <span>... — Levi tentava formar uma frase que fizesse algum sentido, que fizesse o mais novo ficar, que o fizesse entender os seus medos e inseguranças, mas sua cabeça estava uma bagunça completa. — </span>
  <span>Eu te amo. — Conseguiu dizer apesar do choro que nunca parou.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Como você pode dizer que me ama quando todas as suas atitudes mostram que você tá pouco se fodendo pra mim, pra como eu me sinto...? Como? Sério, Levi! — Perguntou elevando a voz.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não sei... Eu faço tudo errado... Eu matei minha mãe... Eu perdi o meu amor... Eren, por que eu sou assim? — Levi falava baixo e rouco, ele praticamente não tinha voz e Eren sabia que o homem provavelmente estava sofrendo demais.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não fala assim, não foi culpa sua e sim daquele bêbado! Levi, olhe pra mim! Não foi culpa sua! — Eren tentou desesperadamente acalmar o mais velho, o colocando em seus braços e o abraçando forte enquanto fazia carinho em suas costas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eren não imaginava que as coisas chegariam a esse ponto, que veria Levi tão fragilizado assim mesmo depois de dois anos, a única coisa que ele se sentia capaz de fazer era ficar ali cuidando do mais velho, abraçando-o forte e o deixando chorar até adormecer em seus braços.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Não era fácil pra ele, e nunca seria, mas se Levi precisava dele, então ele teria de guardar suas mágoas por algum tempo e cuidar daquele que tanto amava. E assim o fez, ficou ali deitado com o mais velho dormindo tranquilo em cima do seu peito.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Eren</span>
  <span>? Nossa... Achei que tinha sido um sonho estranho... — Falou abrindo os olhos, notando que todo o seu pesadelo havia sido real. — Desculpe...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Se sente melhor agora? — Perguntou ignorando a fala do outro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sinceramente, não... Que horas são? Ainda dá tempo de a gente sair? — Perguntou coçando os olhos enquanto se endireitava para sentar na cama.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Você realmente quer sair nesse estado? E comigo?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu também senti sua falta sabe, todos os dias... Vamos fazer algo normal, por favor, como era antigamente. — Pediu levando uma mão para tocar a do maior.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Certo, vou te fazer um chá e você vai lavar o rosto, tá bom? — Combinou preocupado e sem entender a mudança repentina.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Levi fez como pedido, aproveitando para também escovar os dentes e ver as horas, já eram 22h40, ele havia dormindo bastante tendo em vista que </span>
  <span>Eren</span>
  <span> havia chegado pelas 18h00. Tudo aquilo era estranho demais para si, </span>
  <span>Eren</span>
  <span> estava ali em seu apartamento, mas não era o mesmo </span>
  <span>Eren</span>
  <span>, era mais maduro, mais alto, mais forte, até os cabelos estavam maiores e parecia tão ferido. O mais velho não conseguiu evitar de se sentir terrivelmente responsável por aquilo, fora ele quem havia feito aquilo ao outro. E pensar que </span>
  <span>Eren</span>
  <span> um dia havia sido apaixonado por si, o pensamento fez Levi querer rir. Será se havia algum jeito de fazê-lo amá-lo outra vez?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ele tomou seu tempo no banheiro encarando o próprio reflexo com um sorriso triste no rosto e de repente a ideia de </span>
  <span>Eren</span>
  <span> o amar pareceu distante e dolorosa demais, então ele fez um esforço para engolir o nó que se formava em sua garganta e saiu dali, tentando transparecer animado para sair com o mais novo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eren</span>
  <span> podia ter passado dois anos sem ver Levi, mas algumas coisas nunca mudam, alguns laços não se quebram, alguns conhecimentos não somem, então não foi difícil notar a tristeza no olhar do mais baixo. Era arrependimento ou apenas dor? Isso ele não sabia dizer, mas foi até o homem com uma xícara de chá e depositou um beijo em sua testa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— O que somos agora, Levi? Iremos a um encontro ou apenas dois amigos tentando melhorar os ânimos um do outro? — Perguntou indo direto ao ponto, quase fazendo o outro se engasgar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Você aceitaria se fosse um encontro? — Devolveu a pergunta ainda inseguro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Que eu me lembre, eu te dei super like... — Respondeu abrindo um sorriso sugestivo que corou o mais velho.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>P-Por</span>
  <span> sinal, que história é essa de você usando </span>
  <span>Tinder</span>
  <span>? — Perguntou fazendo bico, por um momento </span>
  <span>Eren</span>
  <span> sentiu como se parte do antigo Levi tivesse aparecido em sua frente e quase perdeu o ar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Posso perguntar o mesmo a você. — Respondeu brincando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Você sabe muito bem que isso foi ideia da </span>
  <span>Hange</span>
  <span>! — Se defendeu instintivamente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Ei, não precisa ficar na defensiva, você tem todo direito de sair com quem quiser e tudo mais...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— A única pessoa com quem eu queria sair era você, mas eu não queria ter que falar disso com eles. — Confessou desviando o olhar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Disso o quê?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— De nós.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Se você nem consegue admitir o que sente por mim, como quer que eu aceite esse encontro? — </span>
  <span>Eren</span>
  <span> perguntou sentindo uma pontada de mágoa. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Então Levi tinha vergonha dele?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é isso, </span>
  <span>Eren</span>
  <span>! Eu não queria ver a cara de julgamento quando eu dissesse que eu te amo e por isso não queria te ver nem pintado de ouro, por que você me deixa nervoso, ansioso, com medo e você bagunça minha mente inteira! Eu não consigo pensar direito quando você tá perto!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu poderia dizer o mesmo de você... Babaca. — Respondeu com um certo alívio.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não respondeu porque estava no Tinder. — Insistiu ao notar que haviam se desviado da questão.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Mikasa</span>
  <span> achou você e fez um perfil pra mim. — Deu de ombros.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Então foi por mim? — Perguntou mais uma vez.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro, se você queria sair com alguém, era melhor que fosse alguém que eu aprovo. — Sorriu sacana junto de uma piscada rápida.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Idiota. — Riu nervoso. — Mas você tem certeza que quer isso, ainda que eu esteja assim? — Perguntou apontando para o próprio rosto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Assim como? Lindo? — Questionou puxando o homem para seus braços, não demorando para distribuir beijos por todo o rosto dele. — Insegurança não combina com você, eu quero o antigo você de volta assim que você começar a se sentir melhor, entendeu?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Então esse é nosso primeiro encontro? — Perguntou só para confirmar enquanto rodeava seus braços pelo pescoço do mais alto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim. — </span>
  <span>Eren</span>
  <span> confirmou tomando os lábios de Levi num beijo calmo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois ainda tinham muito no que trabalhar, mas mesmo lento, progresso é progresso, e os dois sentiam que haviam progredido um pouco naquele momento. Não importava quanto tempo iam levar para consertar tudo entre os dois, mas havia vontade de ambas as partes, havia saudade de ambas as partes e havia amor de ambas as partes, naquele momento, isso era o mais importante.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*TEPT - Transtorno de Estresse Pós Traumático.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>